


Toji-Kun helps out Misato-san

by FarCryZine



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Innocence, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, am I seriously the only one who thought of this?, just let Toji have this dream, misato is sexually frustrated, substitute, there wasn't even a relationship tag for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarCryZine/pseuds/FarCryZine
Summary: Misato has been turned down for a date and Toji happens to be in the right place at the right time...





	Toji-Kun helps out Misato-san

“Kaji-kun, are you busy tonight?” Misato twirled the phone cord around her finger.

  
“Sorry Misato-san. I can’t talk now, and I’ll probably be in this meeting for another couple hours…” Kaji sighed on the other end.

“But I thought tonight we were going out for our great beer-o-rama!” Misato whined.

“I said that wasn’t a good idea anyway. Have some responsibility! Aren’t the kids there?”

“No,” she pouted, “they’re both at NERV.” She became sexy. “Come overrrr.”

“Damnit I said I couldn’t! Now stop pestering me today!”

  
“Humph!” Misato slammed the phone down, fuming.

 

 

 

Toji reached out and smashed the button that would ring Shinji’s place. Shinji was absent today and Toji had gruffly agreed to haul the homework to him. “Teme,” Toji muttered under his breath, waiting for that little shrimp to open the door. He listened to the birds chirp and tried to pick up on sounds of someone walking to the door. Suddenly the door swung open.

 

The breeze from the angrily swinging door fluttered Misato’s hair around her face as she glared out at Toji. Toji was struck with the way her cheeks were red and her eyebrows angled down in tempestuousness. He felt his ribs get tight and his crotch get too warm all of a sudden. She was wearing little cutoff jean shorts and a tan tank top, loosely flapping in the air. He gulped.

 

“Shinji isn’t here. Neither is Asakusa, if you’re looking for her.” Misato-san sighed, letting the door swing open and leaned her body against the doorjamb in resignation.

 

“I’m so sorry, Misato-san.” Toji shuffled the papers that he held in one hand and shifted his shoulder bag. “I didn’t think you’d be here at this hour.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be if someone kept their promises.” She huffed.

 

Was she talking about Kaji-san? “Teme.” He muttered. A beautiful lady like Misato should not be left at home, lonely, when she was clearly bursting with sexual appeal. He sighed.

 

“I just came by to—“

 

“Ah!” Misato suddenly had a fabulous idea. Here was this man who adored her, he was a bit young, but of all the school boys NERV had interviewed and reviewed, he was very well developed, slightly jocky, tall, pretty well muscled…and obviously very devoted to her.

 

“Come in Toji-kun!” She yanked him forward by his bag strap and he stumbled into the entryway, the door slamming behind him.

 

She walked back into the apartment, leaving him standing there in a daze. She made her way into the living room, grabbing a beer from the fridge and cracking it, heading for the couch seat nearest to the window fan. It was hot as hell and the breeze from the fan, though a bit of a relief, was still humid and heavy.

 

“Toji-kun?” She leaned her head sideways. Was he still in the entryway? “Take off your shoes and come here! I think you can help me.” She tossed her hair in front of the fan, trying to get the breeze to go down her shirt. She chugged about half her beer, releasing a “Pshuuu!!!” of thirst-quenching joy.

 

He came in and sloughed off his bag onto the floor with an admirably casual move. He didn’t seem to be nervous, but secretly, he was thrumming on the inside with a tension that sent currents up and down his legs.

 

“Here,” she patted the couch next to her.

 

“What,” he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, “do you need help with, Misato-san?” She was sitting cross-legged on the couch facing him. He faced her, his leg tucked under him, his sport pants pulled tight.

 

“I feel all strange for some reason.” She began, putting an arm up to lift the hair off the back of her neck. The heat!

 

Toji stared at her bare under arm. Could even that be sexy? Yes. Misato was super hot. He twitched in his pants and hoped she didn’t notice. He could barely hear anything over his heart beat. But wait, this could be something serious. Maybe shinji was in trouble?

 

“I was getting all excited to go out tonight. I mean I haven’t dressed up yet or gone that far,” she sighed and took another chug of beer. “But I was looking forward to…feeling a certain way.” She looked at him finally. His eyes had gotten wider and wider, his mouth beginning to open. “Do you know what I mean?” She looked at him again with a little smile.

 

“Um,” Toji was so confused. If he was a little more manly maye he would know what the hell she was talking about. Why did girls always have to be so indirect? Goddamnit if only she would just be more specific. What the hell, he’d take a stab at it. Anything to make Misato-san happy again. “You want me to take you out tonight?”

 

She leaned her head back and laughed. “Not quite. But thank you for being such a gentleman. I appreciate how much you like me.”

 

He jumped at that, and so did something in his pants. “I do! I do like you, Misato-san! So much!”

 

She threw her arms around his neck. “That’s what I like about you, Toji. You’re always willing to be a man about everything.”  


At this angle he could look right down her loose shirt. Her breasts were shiny with a thin sheen of sweat, and his body was soaking up the heat from the enclosed room, despite the window fan. She was watching his face, smiling. But he still couldn’t help a quick glance down at her body, so close. She chuckled softly. He looked up, blushing.

 

“You can,” she said. “Please.”

 

He must be dreaming. In slow motion, he saw his hands reaching up to hold her sides. He let them rest on the tops of her hips. She let out a soft sigh. He took that as a good sign, and began to stroke up to the sides of her breasts. His hands moved in to cup them. She moaned. He felt a definite beginning of slickness leaking out of the head of his penis. Oh shit. This was really happening. Misato-san was under his hands right now! He was touching her! She was letting him! He kept rubbing her breasts and stroking her ribs, not sure how far he was allowed to go, but if this was it, he was fine with that!

 

She leant her head down to rest her nose in the crook of his neck. His t-shirt smelled like boys, like soccer fields, like running and having fun. She nuzzled his smooth neck. Misato let it go on like that for a minute before the sexual frustration in her heaved up again.

 

Goddamn Kaji! She needed so much and he never gave anything! What was so bad about having lots of sex? Nothing she could see. Well, something had to be done. She needed what she needed. This was wartime and everyone could die at any second! She hadn’t given up on Kaji but she wasn’t going to torture this poor kid either. Besides, they could help each other.

 

She turned her head slightly and started biting down on Toji’s neck, just above his collarbone. “More!” She said stubbornly.

 

Toji almost jumped out of his skin. Wait. No, he could do this. He really, really wanted to do this. She was a woman and he was a man. Mentally, he squared his shoulders. He knew what to do. He’d seen enough movies and….videos…to know. He removed his hands from her torso and put them at the back of her neck. He went in for a kiss. She seemed a little shocked, but he licked her lips and they opened. She made a small noise in his mouth. Their teeth clinked together as he tried to find the right angle. Suddenly, her tongue was in his mouth roaming all around, licking his teeth and swirling around his tongue. It was awesome. He’d have to remember these moves next time he kissed a girl. His fingers went up into her soft hair and back down to her hips. He scootched closer to her on the couch without breaking the kiss. When she pulled away, she looked at his face. He had a dark blush on his cheeks and his neck. His eyes were dilated and his breathing was fast.

 

“Here,” she thrust the beer can into his hand. It had less than half in it, but she was embarrassed all of a sudden. “Now we can both taste like beer. I’m sorry if you didn’t like it.”

 

“No! Misato-san!” He reached for her again. She didn’t move forward. “You’re a great kisser! I didn’t even notice the beer taste!” He always wanted to compliment her. Instead he finished the beer and set it down on the coffee table, looking up nervously. “Do you….do you feel better?”

 

She looked down and noticed the way his pants were tenting up. “I could feel better…if you still want to help me?”

 

 

Her room was a mess, but the shades were drawn and there was just a faint light coming in through the closed blinds. She closed the door and pulled him to her body, kissing him again. He groaned this time. “Misato-san, you’re so sexy.” She giggled and grabbed the hem of his tshirt, pulling it up. He let her take it off. She shimmied out of her shorts humming a little chorus hook from a pop song. Toji marveled at her long legs in the gloom. She wasn’t wearing underwear! A war raged in his mind about telling Ken or Shinji about this. But he had to gloat and shove it in Ken’s face! He! It was he who Misato-san trusted to help her! Heh heh. Man, he was good.

 

Misato laughed at the way he was frozen in place. He was totally a virgin. Sure, he may have kissed someone before, she could tell that at least. But this was new. She cleared her throat pointedly. “Toji-kun. What are you waiting for?” She sat down on the futon and he scrambled over to her. She lay back and pulled his face to her breasts. She still had her shirt on. Because she wanted him concentrated further down. He had lifted up the hem of her tan tank top and was licking her sternum.

 

Toji was in absolute heaven. He was so happy to be allowed this close to her. She had been in his dreams a lot. But he knew what was really up. He didn’t think she’d actually date him for real, or give up on Agent Kaji, who was way older and way cooler than him. He knew she just wanted him to “help” her. But he’d take what he could get! He licked her boobs until he felt her pressing down on his head. She was pushing him…down there! Oh god. He lay flat between her legs, happy to press his aching penis to the floor to relieve some of the pressure there. He was so tempted to snake a hand down his pants to just touch a little bit. But he knew he had to help her, and he was really curious to actually lick inside her. Porn clips had prepared him well. Thank god he’d actually watched porn. He knew a few guys—like Shinji for example—who would never even watch porn because it was indecent or wrong. Well ha ha to those guys. It was instructive!

 

Misato moaned as she pushed his head down to her throbbing openings. She was a little apprehensive too, but quickly put it out of her head as she felt his tongue licking and feeling her folds. He brought his hands up to push apart her thighs gently. Wow. He maybe knew what he was doing? How old was this kid? Oh whatever, better not to know. She would have to remind him to keep it a secret afterwards, though he would probably understand that. He was a cocky, bullyish friend of Shinji’s but she liked his style anyway. A bit of a blustery but steady type of guy.

 

He was licking all up and down her fold, testing out all the differences in every spot. “Ooh!” She jerked up a bit as his teeth brushed a certain part at the top. “Yeah. That part Toji-kun.” He looked up to see her finger  on the upper center part. “Suck on that part there.” He put his mouth there and felt the little nub, rolling it around with his tongue as Misato-san scratched her hands up her stomach and moaned. He just had start pressing his dick down into the futon, humping it. He needed that relief from his distraction. She was writhing around as he sucked on and licked all over her, especially returning his attention to that special nub in her juicy folds. He was so excited to get this chance. They could all be killed by an angel any day. Or evacuated away from Tokyo 3 and he’d never see her again. He’d be happy with never getting to pilot an Eva unit if it meant he could do this.

 

Toji’s face was red and he kept his hands on her thighs, rubbing them gently and pushing them open with not too much pressure. He was careful. One of his hands pushed up her stomach to grab a breast. She wanted to laugh but she was thinking too hard about coming. The tension making her legs writhe around was twisting up into a frenzy in her body. She encouraged his hands to roam, feeling his soft hands, the telltale baseball callouses on his palms, rub up and down her body while his mouth was glued to her vagina. She encouraged him with moans and words of praise.

 

He was so pumped up. He was almost close to coming himself. But he knew what the phrase “Nice guys finish last” really meant. Luckily she gave him some clues. She grabbed his hands up to her nipples. He squeezed them obligingly. He tried to twist them and still keep up his licking and sucking. It was kind of hard work. He watched her face now. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was tensed up, teeth showing in a squint of desperation. He hummed down into her soft vagina and she shot up with a sudden yelp, the vibrations sending her flying past her orgasm. He felt her legs twitch around his head and begin to squeeze down on his face. He moaned more and it caused her to start pulsating up into his mouth. Wow! She was really going wild! This was the greatest! He let himself start thrusting into the floor as he shook his head back and forth with her movements.

 

She was panting now and relaxed. Her fingers that had grabbed his hair were releasing it now, her body going still except her chest which heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath.  “Woo,” she panted. “Thank you, Toji.”

 

He felt like he’d just won a war and smiled brightly at her. At the sight of her body that close to his face again though, the pain and need of his own hormones raged in him. He watched her face and as soon as that breathless blissful haze began to fade, a small look of concern came over her features. She shifted herself up and crawled toward him. He was sitting up on his knees now.

 

She sat up on her knees and slid over to yank his pants down to his thighs. She moved to sit on his legs, but not so close as to be sitting right on his lap. She took up his aching member in her hand. She knew he wouldn’t last long, and so did he. He had almost come from rubbing on the futon and watching her orgasm. But this was great.

 

She sat just off of his lap and began stroking him up and down, bouncing a little on him and leaning down to kiss him. As she stroked him he grabbed the small of her back and began kneading her flesh. She dragged her teeth away from his mouth and toward his ear. Misato’s tongue circled it; she nipped on his earlobe. With her hand she smeared around the wetness coming out of him, down his shaft. He began twitching and moaning, trying to lift his hips up, but she was sitting down on them. As she tilted his head with her head, she moved her tongue up his jaw.

 

“I was so focused I forgot my manners,” she said. He almost laughed as he imagined Misato with manners. But instead he just said, “hmm.”

 

“Go ahead and come, Toji-kun.” She ordered. “I did and I want you to also.” She stuck her tongue in his ear and that set him off.

 

He didn’t tell her that what had actually made him orgasm, besides the handjob of course, was what she’d just said. It felt good to get praise for the help that he gave her. It was a big boost that she was older and more experienced, that she was willing to let someone so insignificant touch her intimately, and let him please her. When he’d gotten specific instructions from her to come—that was a really big one for him. It had almost caused him to black out. 

 

He realized he was laying half on and half off the futon on the floor, and that Misato was already up and hunting around for her shorts. How long had he been daydreaming here, panting in the dim lighting as she picked around through empty beer cans and laundry and random things. She kicked over the clock and stood triumphant when she found a hair tie under it. She fixed her hair into a pony tail and sighed in relief.

 

“Woo. I need to get back in front of that fan!” Misato, dressed now, gave him a little girly wave as she left the room on her gorgeously long legs. He smiled weakly from the floor.

 

She was zoning out on the couch with the fan blowing her hair when he stepped fully clothed out of her room and went into a deep bow, he cheeks flushed red.

 

“Thank you for the wonderful time Misato-san and sorry for the intrusion. I am honored you let me help you and thank you for everything you taught me today!” Toji was raised to maintain his manners when in other people’s homes. He said his piece with the fervor of a school athlete pledging before a big game.

 

She laughed a bright musical laugh.  “And thank you for bringing Shinji his homework.”

 

“Well,” he stood out of his bow, blushing. “I’ll let myself out.” He walked toward the door. “Please relax.” He smiled as he held a hand out, motioning her not to get up. “Thank you again for sharing your beer and your…self with me today. Bye!” He nearly yelled it as he slammed out of the front door after jamming on his shoes.

 

Misato heard him whooping down the corridor away toward the stairs and smiled into the fan.

 

What a lady!  No one would ever believe him. He’d just have to keep it to himself then. His chest puffed up from pride. He let out a huge exhale and grinned like an idiot as he ran home.  What a kickass lady!

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Toji to get this. Misato has plenty to share. And their world is hanging by a thread anyway...


End file.
